bethesdaocgfandomcom-20200214-history
Tedril
Tedril is a Dunmer from Morrowind who specializes in Blade, Light Armour and Athletics. He prefers to use a blade and a light shield in combat, with a set of fur armour. He currently calls Bruma his home because of the environment and the friendly people. Tedril is a close friend of the Countess - Narina Carvain and of Olav, the publican at Olav's Tap and Tack in Bruma. Background Tedril was born in Morrowind to a well off family. His father was a hunter named Dedave Fathyron. His mother was a gardener named Nidali Raloran. His mother taught him much about gardening at it became a passion of his. When Tedril was nine years old, he was taken from his family by a strange man, hooded and cloaked. Tedril was taken to a camp in Cyrodiil and was forced to slave for this man for years. This man was a member of the Dark Brotherhood and forced Tedril to kill his contracts for him. Tedril eventually escaped and has not really trusted anybody since. After his escape, Tedril found himself poor, and alone. Forced into a life of crime, he joined the thieves guild to try and earn some cash and feed himself. Eventually he was caught by the Imperial Watch trying to steal a horse and was put in prision. The Empire had a long list of crimes Tedril committed and therefore he was put to life in prison with no trial - although he was guilty for most of the alleged crimes. He was rescued by none other then Emperor Uriel Septim VII. He told Tedril that he was destined for greater things. Tedril's Life Since his rescue, Tedril is on better terms with the law and works hard as a gardener and leatherworker to survive. He owns a house in Bruma and pet tiger named Dedave, after his father. Since he was taken from Morrowind he has long forgotten his troubles and has moved passed the events that happened in his early life. He often visits Olav's Tap and Tack for a round with his friends. He is also good friends with Countess Narina Carvain of Bruma and embarked on a quest for her to retrieve an Akaviri Artifact for her from Pale Pass, a mountain pass through the Jerall Mountains. Tedril often likes to visit Chorrol where he owns a store. He is also very fond of the inn there called The Oak and Crosier. Tedril continues to live out each day to the best of his ability, and never knows what challange he will face tomorrow, which is what makes it so exciting. He remembers that the world is indeed full of peril and in it there are many dark places. But still there is much that is fair. And though in all lands, love is now mingled with grief, it still grows perhaps, the greater. He remembers that although the world is full of pain and anger, that there is peace there of course, and in the end all those in pain died quietly in the gentle arms of a shadow, and as ever, the sun rises.